Allanon's Greatest Failure
by Hazelcloud
Summary: Allanon said that Shea was the last son of Shannara and he was right, but he missed another descendant. The Warlock Lord has tracked one down and she's destined to become Allanon's greatest failure.
1. Rhiannon

**Daughter of Shannara**

A dark castle rose above the horizon in the Northland at the very center of the Skull Kingdom. Deep inside the castle the Warlock Lord paced. Back and forth he walked, his formless feet making no noise and leaving no trace. All around the room various evil creatures crouched, all whimpering except the Skull Bearers.

_I am very displeased. It was reported that all of the line of Shannara were destroyed! _Brona, the Warlock Lord, growled. All who were gathered in the room cringed. Brona glared at them despising their weaknesses. A silence passed as he waited impatiently for an answer. Finally, one the Skull Bearers began to speak.

_All of the elven Shannara descendents were indeed killed, Master._

_I have discovered that the meddling Druid Allanon has located another descendant. It is a son who is half elf, and being raised by distant relatives. He was well hidden but we must not make that mistake again. _Brona's anger filled the room but his voice was cold and steady.

_No master, never again. _They promised bowing and groveling. Brona smiled in cruel satisfaction.

_To prevent your failure I took it upon myself to search for any other descendants. _He said.

_So kind, master. You are such a kind master. _The creatures murmured.

_Allanon is a fool. So caught up in his search for a son to wield the Sword he overlooked another possibility. I have located the only other living descendant. A daughter of Shannara! _Brona ignored his servants, and smiled in satisfaction. If he could capture her she could be used as a pawn, or perhaps… Shaking the distracting thoughts from his head he spoke again. _Find me the Daughter of Shannara! Her name is Rhiannon._

_Yes, master. We hear and we obey! _They cringed, and spread their wings took off. Each had the same thoughts in their mind. To successfully complete their mission, and to get away from the horrible yet wonderful thing that was their master.

Far away, tucked in the fringes of a forest sat a small cottage. It had a stone front, but was mostly constructed off large thick logs. It had an open porch and a small wooden door that was open to let the fresh air in. Warm scents drifted out the few windows on the cottage, and the overall look of the place was welcoming and homey. Inside there were some sparse but useful furnishings along with three bedrooms, one for the mistress of the house, one for her daughter, and one for the occasional guest. In the kitchen, the two residents of the house were hard at work baking bread, and preparing for the mother planned to go to town.

The mother was shorter than average height and had brown hair that was tied back in a bun. She wore a brown dress, with no decoration, and a white apron. The girl had long light blonde hair that was braided and tied back with a pink ribbon. Her dress was knee light and brown like her mother's but hers had pink ribbons threaded in the sleeves. The tips of her ears were slightly pointed which suggested that she was at least part elven but she lacked the distinctive slanted brows of most elves.

They hurried about speaking gaily to each other neither guessing what the day would bring. Just as the daughter pulled a fresh loaf of bread from the fire, someone called from the door. The mother hurried off to greet the visitor. Seconds later she returned ushering in a black cloaked man. The girl turned to greet the man, and watched in horror as the man morphed into a hideous being, all hunched and evil.

It struck out at the mother, and threw the woman across the room where she hit the wall and lay still. The girl watched the blood begin to pool, and turned back to the creature to scared to scream or cry.

_I have come for you Rhiannon. _The creature hissed, and the sunlight glinted off the skull shaped pendant that it wore around its neck. Finally, the girl began to scream.

**Hazelcloud: If anyone hasn't guessed this is set during the Sword of Shannara, but I am not sure if I am going to tie the two together. Feel free to review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	2. Destroying a Line

**Destroying a Line**

Rhiannon shivered, and stood with her eyes downcast trying not to look at the frightening figure before her. After the Skull Bearer had taken her and left her in the castle, the Warlock Lord had appeared. He was terrifying, all ghostly and cold. The black robes he wore hid his face, and of that she was glad. She did not think that she could handle the sight of his face for it was sure to be dark and scary.

_Rhiannon, Rhiannon…It seems that you're worthless Druid protector failed. _Brona hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rhiannon struggled to make her voice work. It was freaky because the Warlock Lord didn't seem to actually speak out loud.

_You are a descendant of the legendary elfish king Jerle Shannara. Your father was an elf by the name of Edmund Shannara; your mother was a human by the name of Awena Rever. Am I correct? _Brona's voice seemed dangerously low.

"Yes," Rhiannon whispered. It scared her that this 'thing' could name her ancestors. He seemed to know more about her than she did.

_A certain meddling Druid by the name of Allanon is the self-proclaimed protector it seems of all and everything Shannara, but he has failed to protect you. I have you completely in my power. You are helpless. I could destroy you in an instant if I so chose. _Brona continued.

"Please don't!" Rhiannon begged pitifully. Brona let out a laugh.

_Why should I spare you? You and your kind give me no end of trouble._

Across the plain, the above mentioned Druid was staring out at the land or so it seemed to any who observed him. Truthfully, he was using his innate powers to check on the other Shannara, Rhiannon. His usually grim face grew pale. He watched as Rhiannon began to cry, as Brona taunted her. She was to Brona nothing more than a mouse is to a cat. By capturing her, he hoped to draw Allanon out from hiding.

Allanon sighed. He had not forgotten her. Merely he had hoped that by leaving her alone Brona would overlook her, and that she would be spared. Now it seemed that Rhiannon was destined to be his greatest failure.

He watched transfixed as Brona slew the girl mercilessly, and as her blood began to pool on the floor. Brona looked up and said.

_You have failed Allanon, and you will fail in your current quest._

Allanon looked back to his group. Shea was sleeping soundly, as was everyone else. He felt his heart sink, for now Shea truly was the last of the line of Shannara. A tear ran down his cheek, Rhiannon was truly his greatest failure.

**Hazelcloud: Wow, if there's one thing I learned it's that if you want a story to turn out good, don't write it when you have a splitting head ache and a sore throat…**

**So please no flames, but reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
